Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) cooler for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an EGR cooler for cooling EGR gas in an EGR system that reduces noxious substances in exhaust gas by recirculating some of the exhaust gas to an intake system.
Description of Related Art
Exhaust gas that is discharged after a combustion process in an engine may contain incomplete combustion byproducts, depending on the combustion state, and incomplete combustion carbon oxides or nitrogen oxides may be representative of the incomplete combustion byproducts.
The incomplete combustion byproducts can be considered noxious substances that may have an adverse influence on the environment when discharged from vehicles, and various technologies have been developed to reduce the noxious substances.
There is a way of using an EGR system to remove such noxious substances. An EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation) system is a system that can reduce noxious substances by sending some of the exhaust gas containing noxious substances back to the intake system of an engine and burning them in the engine.
Meanwhile, EGR gas, which is a portion of the exhaust gas, has a high temperature after combustion in the engine. The high-temperature EGR gas may exert a bad influence on the EGR system, for example, causing unstable combustion in the engine when it is directly sent to the intake system, so an EGR cooler may be provided to cool the EGR gas.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.